The Music of Lemon Brown
by Erisil
Summary: A prequel to the story "The Treasure of Lemon Brown." This was written for my English class. Suitable for all ages.


_The Music Of Lemon Brown_

Lemon Brown shuffled his feet backstage. He moved the red velvet curtain aside with his hand and looked through the crack. He could see hundreds of black people sitting at the dimly lit tables in the audience. Most of them were regulars at the Eiffelton Bar and Lounge. A few people were still crowded near the entrance, the security guard patting down a guy wearing a white suit. Some were at the bar, though instead of the usual there was sodas and sparkling water. Lemon Brown specifically requested none of the usual drinks be handed out. The other patrons were already seated in the fine leather chairs that dotted the glass tables.

Lemon Brown noticed that sitting Miss Loretta Fane was wearing a new ruffled green dress with a matching sash. A white paper flower was tucked behind her ear. Loretta's cool brown eyes glanced at Lemon Brown and gave him a sly wink. Lemon Brown gasped in surprise before letting the curtain fall back in place, walking away to the side of the stage where Manny sat. Lemon Brown gave a small nod to Johnny Mort and Hopkins Tine, the regular bass and drum player at the lounge.

Manny looked Lemon Brown up and down from the wooden stool where he sat. He asked in a gruff voice, "You wearin' that out there?"

Lemon Brown looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He always wore a tan suit with a tan boater hat. He noticed with distaste that there was a small red stain on his white undershirt. He nudged the collar over so the stain was covered. His dark brown dress shoes looked slightly worn out. He replied in a cool voice, "There's nothin' wrong wearin' ya usual clothes. There ain't no dress code ta follow."

Manny fixed his black tie fixed around his neck before rising from the stool. He raised a hand and waved at Lemon Brown. "Well, whateva floats ya boat son. Get that playin' voice of yours ready. You're on in two minutes." With a nod he walks forward towards the curtains, the old oak planks of the stage creaking beneath his feet. Lemon Brown watched in amusement as Manny cleared his throat twice before dramatically spreading the curtains apart with his hands. The applauding of the audience was music to Lemon Brown's ears.

Lemon Brown quickly walked to the center of the stage where Johnny stood with his bright red bass in his hands. Hopkins gave a wave at Lemon who returned the wave with a nod. Johnny grinned. "What're we playin' today for our lovely audience?" He said cheerfully in his pine green suit and black tie.

"I was thinkin' we play "The Sounds of the Wind" today," Lemon Brown said before clearing his voice. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his harmonica. It shined a bright silver from the careful polishing he gave it every day. He gave a small experimental blow through the holes and made a small, sweet sound in his ears.

Hopkins chuckled from where he sat and pointed his pale wooden drumsticks at Lemon Brown playfully. "That lullaby song is what we playin'?" He leans slightly over his onyx black drum set. "Tell me. Who is it that you're tryin' to impress?"

Lemon Brown gave a hesitant laugh before trying to change the subject. "Hey, I think I hear Manny callin' our names. Get ready boys!"

Johnny put an arm around Lemon Brown. "Come on come on, just tell us who's the lucky girl that caught our Lemon's eye."

Lemon Brown shrugged off Johnny's arm and was about to give an annoyed reply until he actually heard the introduction. "I'll tell you later. We're playin' now!"

Manny's voice could be heard throughout the silent lounge. "And now I give you our guest for tonight. Lemon Brown on his sweet soundin' harmonica and the Ol' Blues Brothers accompanying him!" The curtains parted to allow the bright light of the stage lights to flood over Lemon Brown.

Manny began walking backstage and gave a whisper in Lemon Brown's ear. "I warmed 'em up for you! Play good my friend!" He smiled and walked away, leaving the band members on stage.

Lemon Brown gave a deep breath before stepping up to the microphone. He gave a grin to the audience before leaning into the microphone and saying, "Good evenin' ladies and gents. Tonight we're goin' to let you folks relax and enjoy some sweet sounding music. We're gonna play "The Sounds of the Wind." So sit back, relax and enjoy the night friends."

With the applause of the audience as his cue, Lemon Brown stepped back and blew a slow high pitched note; quickly silencing the audience. Lemon Brown closed his eyes and quickly got lost in the music as Johnny joined in with some deep, bass playing. Hopkins soon joined the mix playing softly on shining brass cymbal. The harmonica in Lemon Brown's hands felt like it had its own mind, the tune of a lullaby emanating from it. He felt light as he flew high in the skies in his mind. He twirled about with the winds blowing music softly in his ears. The music was so stunning to Lemon Brown that he didn't even notice that the piece was finished. He opened his eyes to see the quiet audience silently staring at Lemon Brown in amazement.

He watched as Miss Fane stood up, smiled sweetly at him, and began to slowly clap. Others around her began to join in and soon; the whole audience was applauding and cheering wildly. He turned around to see Johnny and Hopkins giving him thumbs up. He stood in silence taking in all of the noise being made for him. Manny stood next to Lemon Brown giving him a pat on the back. Lemon Brown blankly nodded before watching Manny step up to the microphone.

"Ain't this what we've been waitin' for folks! Fantastic evening might I say?" He was replied with energetic applause from all over the room. Lemon Brown looked at Miss Fane, who gave a shy half smile in return. Johnny and Hopkins appeared at his sides grinning and gave him a nudge offstage. Lemon Brown lifted his hat and combed his curly black hair with his fingers before nervously walking towards the waiting Miss Fane.


End file.
